playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LeeHatake93/Cole MacGrath (in my games)
Cole MacGrath is the main protagonist of the inFamous series and would be playable in several of LeeHatake93's hypothetical video games. He would be playable in both his Hero and Evil Karma. Biography THE MAN WHO LIVES BY KARMA Cole MacGrath went from being a simple bike messenger to the savior of Empire City. Given powers from an exploding Ray Sphere, Cole has the ability to store, control, and unleash electricity in a variety of powerful ways. The electricity running through his body gives Cole enhanced strength, agility, durability and reflexes as well as a fast healing factor. On the path of good, Cole is a selfless hero who uses his powers to battle evil and injustice throughout the city, however..... Granted dangerous new abilities by the Ray Sphere, Cole is consumed by a thirst for more power, however it can be gained. His remorseless and single-minded path shapes his powers toward the sinister and destructive, turning him into a shell of his former self. Indeed, his increase in power comes at a cost to his opponents, as he sucks the life out of others to heal himself more quickly. ''PlayStation Flash Battle Royale'' 'Moveset ''(Hero) *Neutral: Shock Wave *Side: Redirect Rocket *Up: Ice Launch *Down: Stalker Grenades '''Super Moves *Level 1: Kinetic Pulse- Cole is able to pick up and throw an opponent. Any caught in the victim's way will also be damaged or KO'd. *Level 2: Ionic Freeze- Cole sends a wave of ice spikes to attack any nearby opponents. *Level 3: Ionic Vortex- Cole summons a tornado that travels across the stage, picking up any items or characters caught in its path. 'Moveset ''(Evil) *Neutral: Nightmare Blast *Side: Firebird Strike *Up: Lightning Hook *Down: Napalm Grenade '''Super Moves *Level 1: Shadow Strike- Cole uses his vampire powers to transform into a swarm of bats and stab any character within a certain proximity. *Level 2: Ionic Drain- Cole absorbs the energy from all surrounding opponents, and gains temporary invincibility through Bio-Leech Overload. *Level 3: Tesla Missiles- Cole flies to the front of the screen and can launch large electrical missiles at the opponents on the stage. 'Final Form ''(Evil Cole only) 'Beast Cole- '''Evil Cole absorbs the power of the Beast, changing his moveset. His attacks deal greater damage and he is able to fly. 'Moveset *Neutral: Enhanced Lightning Blast *Side: Napalm Stream *Up: Ionic Launch *Down: Lightning Storm 'Final Smash' *Ray Field Explosion: Cole releases a large amount of Ray Field energy, instantly covering the entire stage. ''Super All-Stars Brawl (Nintendo Version) 'Moveset (Hero) *Neutral: Kinetic Pulse *Side: Redirect Rocket *Up: Ice Launch *Down: Alpha Blast '''Final Smash *Ionic Vortex: Cole summons a tornado that travels across the stage, picking up any items or characters caught in its path. 'Moveset ''(Evil) *Neutral: Nightmare Blast *Side: Firebird Strike *Up: Lightning Hook *Down: Ionic Drain '''Final Smash *The Beast Awakens!: Cole absorbs the power of the Beast, changing his moveset.. ''Super All-Stars Brawl (PlayStation Version) 'Hero Moveset' *Amp Combo *Induction Grind **GigaWatt Blades Combo **Leaping Shoulder Tackle **Stop *Amp Blast *Thunder Drop *Lightning Bolts *Sticky Grenade *Redirect Rocket *Alpha Blast *Frost Shield *Freeze Rocket *Ice Launch *Ice Barrier *Static Thrusters *Wall Hang *Body Toss *Amp Launch *Amp Slam *Kinetic Pulse (Level 1): Cole uses Kinetic Pulse to pick up the enemy and throw them across the stage. Any fighters who come into contact with the projectiled character will be KO'd along with the thrown character. *Ionic Freeze (Level 2): Cole unleashes a wave of ice spikes that take out any enemies in the way. *Ionic Vortex (Level 3): Cole uses Ice Launch to fly to the foreground of the stage, enabling him to sweep the stage using Ionic Vortex while in a over-the-shoulder view. At the end of the Super, Cole strikes the stage with an Ionic Storm. 'Evil Moveset' *Amp Combo *Induction Grind **GigaWatt Blades Combo **Leaping Shoulder Tackle **Stop *Amp Blast *Thunder Drop *Lightning Bolts *Double Grenade *Tripwire Rockets *Nightmare Blast *Giga Punch *Firebird Strike *Hellfire Rockets *Oil Spike *Static Thrusters *Wall Hang *Body Toss *Amp Launch *Choke Slam *Kinetic Pulse (Level 1): Evil Cole uses Kinetic Pulse to pick up the enemy and throw them across the stage. Any fighters who come into contact with the projectiled character will be KO'd along with the thrown character. *Ionic Drain (Level 2): Evil Cole drains the life from every opponent around him, trapping them in place. It is followed by a blast that takes out everyone with a slightly larger range. *The Beast Awakens! (Level 3): Evil Cole absorbs the powers of the Beast and gains a large boost in power, making his attacks more deadly and is able to glide. ''PlayStation All-Stars Combat Arena Move List * **Gigawatt Blades Combo- Standard **Induction Grind - Forward **Shockwave - Up **Thunder Drop - Down * **Lightning Bolts - Standard **Overload Burst - Forward **Redirect Rocket - Up **Arc Restraint - Down * **Polarity Wall - Standard **Arc Lightning - Forward **Electric Grenade - Up **Bio-Leech - Down * **Static Thrusters - (Hold while in Air) **Wall Hang - Forward and (Hold while next to a wall in Air) Super Moves *Lightning Storm (Standard): Cole calls lightning from the sky and can steer it across the stage. *Activating the Ray Sphere (Ultimate): Cole holds the Ray Sphere in his hands and absorbs its power. The energy produced releases a wave of Ray Field energy that takes out any characters in its path. Cole also becomes locked in inFamous karma and his lightning turns black with a red hue, as his attacks double in strength. Costumes (Flash Battle Royale) The Patron Saint of New Marais (Hero Cole only) The default appearance of Cole, as seen in inFamous 2 when Cole's positive karma is at its maximum level. The Demon of Empire City (Evil Cole only) The default appearance of Evil Cole, as seen in inFamous 2 when Cole's negative karma is at its maximum level. Empire City (Both) Cole as he appears in inFamous. Alternate Color: Neutral Cole (Both) Cole's default appearance from inFamous 2, where his karma is neutral. Costumes (Combat Arena) Bike Messager Cole wearing his standard courier clothing : Alternate Color: Evil Karma- His jacket turns black and he appears more corrupted, with pale skin and black "veins" running through his head. Kessler Cole as Kessler, the antagonist of inFamous and his future self. : Alternate Color: Reaper- Kessler's outfit in a red color with skull patterns and black tar covering sections of his body. Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Cole leaps onstage and throws his hands into the air, each hand pulsing with electricity. (Hero Cole/Flash Battle Royale) Thunder drops onto the stage and puts his amp on his back. (Evil Cole/Flash Battle Royale) Thunder Drops onto the stage and asks "Where's Kessler?!" (Combat Arena) Winning Screen Cole steps back, hands pulsing with electricity (Hero Cole/Flash Battle Royale) Holds his arms to the side and floats up. (Evil Cole/Flash Battle Royale) Pulses lightning through his arm and says, "No one is stronger than me." (Combat Arena) Losing Screen Cole kneels defeated. (Hero Cole/Flash Battle Royale) Throw his amp into the ground (Evil Cole/Flash Battle Royale) Kneels and says "Dammit". (Combat Arena) Gallery Evil Coles.png|Pixel Art of Evil Cole Good Cole.png|Pixel Art of Hero Cole Cole Sheet.png|A sprite sheet of Cole's varying portraits (minus Classic Cole), and several early sprite designs by LeeHatake93 Cole Sheet 2.0.png|Cole's Updated Sprite Sheet, now with the Classic Cole and Classic Evil Cole portraits Trivia *Cole is also playable in many of LeeHatake93's other hypothetical games, however this article only covers his appearances in the PlayStation series, except for PlayStation Smash Bros. For his appearances in my other games, as well as his history in Brawl Legends, see Cole MacGrath on the BOND Legends Wiki. Category:Blog posts